Padre Brown
El Padre Brown es un personaje de ficción creado por el novelista inglés G. K. Chesterton (Londres, 29 de mayo de 1874 – Beaconsfield, 14 de junio de 1936). Es el protagonista de 48 historias cortas recopiladas posteriormente en cinco libros. Para crear este personaje Chesterton se inspiró en el Padre John O'Connor (1870 - 1952), cura párroco de Bradford, Yorkshire, quien estuvo relacionado con la conversión al catolicismo de Chesterton en 1922. De esta vinculación dejó constancia el propio O'Connor en su libro de 1937 Father Brown on Chesterton. Personaje El Padre Brown es un sacerdote católico de apariencia ingenua cuya agudeza psicológica lo convierte en un formidable detective. De aspecto rechoncho, "antiguamente en Cobhole, Essex, y que ahora trabaja en Londres", va acompañado de un enorme paraguas y suele resolver los crímenes más enigmáticos, atroces e inexplicables gracias a su conocimiento de la naturaleza humana antes que por la búsqueda de pruebas lógicas. Hizo su primera aparición en la famosa historia ''La Cruz azul'' y continuó a lo largo de cinco volúmenes de historias cortas. A menudo es ayudado por el criminal reformado Flambeau. A diferencia de su más famoso contemporáneo, Sherlock Holmes, los métodos del Padre Brown tienden a ser más intuitivos que deductivos. Él mismo explica así su método en "El secreto del Padre Brown": "Verá usted, yo los he asesinado a todos ellos por mí mismo... He planeado cada uno de los crímenes muy cuidadosamente, he pensado exactamente cómo pudo ser hecho algo así y con que disposición de ánimo o estado mental pudo un hombre hacerlo realmente. Y cuando estaba bastante seguro y sentía exactamente como el asesino mismo, entonces, por supuesto, supe quien era éste." En "La Cruz azul", cuando es interrogado por Flambeau -quien se ha disfrazado de sacerdote- acerca de cómo un cura ha podido adquirir tal conocimiento de todo tipo de crímenes horrendos, responde: "¿Nunca se le ha ocurrido pensar que un hombre que casi no hace otra cosa que oir los pecados de los demás no puede dejar de estar al corriente de la maldad humana?". El Padre Brown también explica cómo supo que Flambeau no era un verdadero sacerdote: "Usted atacó a la razón. Eso es mala teología". Además, estas historias normalmente contienen una explicación racional de quién es el criminal y cómo el Padre Brown consigue descubrirlo. A pesar de su devoción, el Padre Brown siempre pone énfasis en la racionalidad. En algunas historias, como en "El milagro de la luna creciente" o en "The Blast of the Book", se pone en ridículo a personajes que inicialmente son escépticos pero que acaban convencidos de que algún suceso extraño tiene una explicación sobrenatural, mientras que el Padre Brown, a pesar de su religiosidad y de su creencia en Dios y en los milagros, ve fácilmente la explicación natural y totalmente ordinaria del suceso. De hecho, el Padre Brown representa el ideal de clérigo devoto, considerablemente culto y familiarizado con el pensamiento contemporáneo y secular. Interpretaciones y Críticas El Padre Brown fue el vehículo perfecto para hacer converger el punto de vista de Chesterton con el de su personaje. Es tal vez el personaje más cercano al propio punto de vista de Chesterton o, al menos, es el reflejo de ese punto de vista. El Padre Brown resuelve sus crímenes mediante un riguroso proceso de razonamiento, más relacionado con las verdades filosóficas y espirituales que con los detalles científicos. Representa, en cierto modo, la contrapartida de Sherlock Holmes, al cual leía y admiraba. De hecho, en el relato "La Ausencia de Mr Glass" el autor nos presenta al investigador Orion Hood, un claro remedo del detective de Conan Doyle. Mientras que los primeros relatos disfrutaron de gran popularidad por su brevedad, su aspecto filosófico y su ingenio, la respuesta a las posteriores historias del Padre Brown fue dispar. Después de la conversión de Chesterton al catolicismo el tono de las historias pareció cambiar a los ojos de algunos. Muchos lectores consideraron menos agudas y más dogmáticas las nuevas historias y vieron al Padre Brown como un instrumento del proselitismo católico de Chesterton. Ciertamente, de los cinco volúmenes los más conocidos son los primeros trabajos: "El candor del Padre Brown" y "La Sabiduría del Padre Brown". Otros acusan a algunos relatos del Padre Brown de estar teñidos con un cierto tono de supuesto racismo e intolerancia. En particular "El Dios de los Gongs" y algunas historias protagonizadas por fakires hindues son vistas como el perpetuo estereotipo de culturas y sistemas de creencias extraños a la ortodoxia de Chesterton y a los tiempos en los que vivió. Influencias Mientras estaba filmando la película del Padre Brown, el actor Sir Alec Guinness fue abordado por un joven italiano quien, viéndolo maquillado y caracterizado, exclamó '¡Padre, padre!' y agarrándolo por el brazo comenzó a hablar y a hablar en una lengua que Guinness no entendía. Finalmente, el joven se despidió y se fue. Guinness, asombrado e impresionado de que bastara la sotana de un sacerdote para inspirar tanta confianza y felicidad en el joven desconocido, comenzó a instruirse en la Fe de la Iglesia Católica y se convirtió al catolicismo. How Father Brown Led Sir Alec Guinness to the Church (Cómo el Padre Brwon llevó a Sir Alec Guinness a la Iglesia) Biografía (en inglés) El Padre Brown en otros medios *"Father Brown, Detective" (1934), fue la primera película dedicada al personaje de Chesterton. Dirigida por Edward Sedgwick y protagonizada por Walter Connolly. *En 1954 se estrenó la película Father Brown (liberado en USA como El Detective) el cual tenía un elenco formidable. Sir Alec Guinness personificó al Padre Brown y Peter Finch al ladrón reformado Flambeau; el film es ampliamente recordado como un clásico menor. *En 1974 la serie televisiva inglesa fue protagonizada por Kenneth More en el rol del detective. *Italia aportó dos series para televisión: "I Racconti di Padre Brown" (1970) y "Sei Delitti per Padre Brown" (1988) *Heinz Rühmann personificó al Padre Brown en dos adaptaciones alemanas de las historias de Chesterton, Das schwarze Schaf (1960) y Er kanns nicht lassen (1962) con ambas bandas sonoras escritas por el compositor Martin Böttcher. Más tarde protagonizó Operación San Pietro (1967) como el Cardenal Brown. Recopilación en libros # El candor del Padre Brown (1911) ##La Cruz azul　　　　　　 ##El jardín secreto　　　　 ##Las pisadas misteriosas　　　　　 ##Las estrellas errantes 　　 ##El hombre invisible ##El honor de Israel Gow ##La forma equivocada ##Los pecados del príncipe Saradine ##El martillo de Dios ##El ojo de Apolo 　 ##El signo de la espada rota ##Los tres instrumentos de la muerte # La sabiduría del Padre Brown (1914) ##The Absence of Mr Glass ##The Paradise of Thieves ##The Duel of Dr Hirsch ##The Man in the Passage ##The Mistake of the Machine ##The Head of Caesar ##The Purple Wig ##The Perishing of the Pendragons ##The God of the Gongs ##The Salad of Colonel Cray ##The Strange Crime of John Boulnois ##The Fairy Tale of Father Brown # La incredulidad del Padre Brown (1926) ##The Resurrection of Father Brown ##The Arrow of Heaven ##The Oracle of the Dog ##The Miracle of Moon Crescent ##The Curse of the Golden Cross ##The Dagger with Wings ##The Doom of the Darnaways ##The Ghost of Gideon Wise # El secreto del Padre Brown (1927) ##The Secret of Father Brown ##The Mirror of the Magistrate ##The Man With Two Beards ##The Song of the Flying Fish ##The Actor and the Alibi ##The Vanishing of Vaudrey ##The Worst Crime in the World ##The Red Moon of Meru ##The Chief Mourner of Marne ##The Secret of Flambeau # El escándalo del Padre Brown (1935) ##The Scandal of Father Brown ##The Quick One ##The Blast of the Book ##The Green Man ##The Pursuit of Mr Blue ##The Crime of the Communist ##The Point of a Pin ##The Insoluble Problem El Hombre Invisible ##The Vampire of the Village (outside of compilation) Notas Enlaces externos *Project Gutenberg text of "The Innocence of Father Brown" *Project Gutenberg text of "The Wisdom of Father Brown" Categoría:Personajes de literatura Categoría:Personajes de cine Categoría:Novelas de Gilbert Keith Chesterton de:Pater Brown en:Father Brown it:Padre Brown ja:ブラウン神父 lt:Tėvas Braunas ru:Отец Браун sv:Fader Brown